Businesses use signage to display store names, product labels, and the like on a variety of different products and buildings. The products may have a variety of different sizes and shapes. Signage can be created in a variety of different ways. For example, traditionally the signage may be printed on paper or a label that is then adhered to the product. In other instances, businesses may use lighting or electronic signs for a storefront.
In addition to businesses, there may be use for signage at a residential level. For example, some families may decorate a room with personalized images, decals, and the like. Some decorations may be painted directly onto the walls. Other materials may include inks or paints that can be removably applied onto windows, and the like.
Thus, there are many uses for signage from business uses to residential uses. However, the current methods to generate labels may have drawbacks such as being two-dimensional, hand drawn, or difficult to apply.